MSGI: Infinity News at 10
by TheAngryMan
Summary: Just an average news day in the Infinite Century...Right?


**Disclaimer: I do not own Mobile Suit Gundam 0079, Mobile Suit Gundam: SEED, Mobile Suit Gundam 00, Mobile Suit Gundam AGE, Martian Successor Nadesico, Mass Effect, or Halo. The Gundam series is owned by Sunrise, Nadesico by Xebec, Halo by 343 Studios and Microsoft, and Mass Effect by Bioware.**

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Hello and welcome to Infinity News at 10. I'm your host, Marcus Anderson, with today's international headlines."

**Bloody Valentines Memorial**

"With the first anniversary of the Bloody Valentines Incident fast approaching, PLANT Idol Lacus Clyne, the daughter of current Supreme Council Chairman Siegel Clyne, has announced her plans to hold a formal memorial in remembrance of the tragedy. The nuclear strike killed a total of 243,721 people and is largely considered to be the true starting point of the Bloody Valentines War that is named after it. While the Bloody Valentines Incident is the main focus, Ms. Clyne stresses that the memorial is intended as a tribute to all those who have died in the war, military and civilian, on both sides. The exact details of the event are currently unknown."

**Corruption in the Atlantic Federation**

"Criticism of the Atlantic Federation's Government continues as allegations of corruption are raised at an alarming rate. This has been ongoing since last June, when an anonymous source posted documents online implicating several top government officials of collaboration with the anti-coordinator group Blue Cosmos. In particular, the documents indicate that these officials, including the Vice President of the Atlantic Federation, aided the terror group in the smuggling of nuclear weaponry on board the Carrier _Roosevelt_, where it was later used to destroy Junius Seven. Calls for the implicated parties to step down from office have not yet been met."

**The Red Comet's Absence**

A celebration this weekend held in honor of ZAFT Ace Char Aznable was notably missing the Red Comet himself. The now Famous Ace made a name for himself during the early weeks of the war, first taking out the Federation Carrier _Roosevelt_ in the immediate aftermath of the Bloody Valentines Tragedy, and then sinking a total of five of the Federations Ericson-Class Battleships during the Battle of Loum. Commander Aznable just recently returned to space after serving in the Pacific Theater, and was due to return to Zeon for the celebration. No comment has been made from official sources in regards to his whereabouts."

**The Pacific Front Heats Up**

"We now have conformation that ZAFT has successfully captured the Human Reform League's Kaohsiung Spaceport and its attached Mass Driver. This assault was ZAFT's first offensive operation this year, and marks the end of the stalemate that has been ongoing since the Earth Federation abandoned the Resource Satellite Nova last year. Speculation on ZAFT's next target remains a hotly debated subject, with suggestions ranging from the HRL's nearby Orbital Elevator, to the AEU's Victoria Base, and even the Federation's JOSH-A Headquarters."

**Skirmish near Riah**

"In our last story for tonight, a skirmish broke out in the vicinity of the Riah Republic, formerly known as Side 6, between an Earth Federation Task Force and ZAFT. Sources from both Riah and ZAFT confirm that a small force of Federation ships was engaged and destroyed by ZAFT Admiral Dozle Zabi earlier this week. The ultimate goal of the task force, along with rumors that the force included a new class of Federation warship and mobile suits, remain unconfirmed."

"This is Marcus Anderson for Infinity News, Signing off."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**Hello everyone. As I mentioned in the big revision to MSGI Chapter 1, I've spent a lot of time world building these past few months, so I thought I would give you all a taste of events outside the main story since it is unlikely that I will get Chapter 2 out before I have College again.**

**I was inspired to write this by a similar feature on the Red Alert 3: Paradox wiki, where they had a standard new report from the Allies main broadcasting company that contained a number of details about each of the new factions being added to the game.**

**I personally like how this turned out, especially how each story kind of flows into the next. I can't make any guarantees about Chapter 2 at this point. I have an older version partially written, but that only has a few scenes, some of which no longer fit into the stories canon. My only hope is that this semester won't be too intensive, and I can work out a good compromise between College work and this story.**


End file.
